waiting for an angel
by Crystaldemy9
Summary: Lloyd is spending his life waiting to see Kratos again and in doing so he's loosing everything he loved


Lloyd Irving-Aurion sat on the roof of his home on the outskirts of Isalia, the stars where beautiful this night, as they had been so many nights before, but, though they fascinated him they weren't what he was watching.

For almost 6 years now Lloyd had been watching the stars to try and see derris-Kharlan, he knew it was there, somewhere, and he wasn't going to give up finding it, to find…him.

The others where worried about Lloyd, he didn't sleep or go see any of them anymore,

This had become Lloyd's obsession. HE had become Lloyd's obsession.

When the others asked him about it, Lloyd just looked at them, his eyes, now smaller and sharper with maturity and say. "He will come back I know it, I'll see him again you'll see" they didn't believe him, though some tried to be sympathetic, it didn't last and one by one they disappeared, if by old age or by the sword they died until only one of Lloyds friends remained.

-

It had been 200 years since He'd left. By now Genis sage had gotten used to Lloyd's routine of not sleeping, sitting on the roof at night looking up at the stars, and sitting silently in his room of a day, The half-elf had taken it upon him self to look after the angel.

But still it made Genis angry, he made him angry, it was His entire fault.

If he hadn't had left, Lloyd would have been there to save Colette when the assassins cut her down.

If he hadn't left, Lloyd would have been at Regal's side with rest of them as he lay in his bed dieing of cancer.

If he hadn't had left, Lloyd would had been at Zelos' and Sheena's wedding and been there when they had their baby twins.

If Kratos hadn't had left, Lloyd would have had lived.

If he ever came back Genis was sure he would kick the snot out of the seraphim for what he was putting Lloyd through, for what he'd put them all through.

But though Genis hated Kratos, he wished he'd come back, so that maybe Lloyd would continue living his life, have family of his own.

-

Today like so many others before hand had start in the usual fashion, Genis woke up and made breakfast, he went to Lloyd's room and found him sitting at his desk, looking at a photo of their old group; everyone was there even Seles and Yuan.

Everyone was smiling; everyone was happy, in the photo Kratos had a hand on Lloyds shoulder and was smiling, happy and proud of his son.

Damn it why did he have to leave Lloyd like this.

Genis placed the tray of food on Lloyd's desk "here ya go Lloyd" Genis said trying to put a happy spin in his voice. Not getting a response he turned and went to leave. Not before Lloyd spoke up, "do you…" his voice was dry and horse "do you think …Dad with ever come back?" Genis gulped, Lloyd hardly talked and when he did he always asked questions Genis couldn't answer.

"I think….he will, but not in our…well, my lifetime" Genis turned back to Lloyd; he knew Lloyd had stopped his internal clock just as Kratos had. he knew that in another 700 or 800 years Lloyd will be on his own. The thought made Genis' heart ache.

Lloyd looked up at genis, his brown hair falling round his face and slightly over his left eye, looking so mush like; Genis shook his head of the thought.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon…you'll get to see him again too Genis" Genis faked a smile.

Lloyd got out of his chair and looked around "where's Colette?" Genis' heart stopped

"Ah…Lloyd" Lloyd looked at Genis, his eye's sad and tired

"Colette is…Colette died…more that 200 years ago now, don't you remember" Lloyd looked shocked for a moment, before realization hit him. Memories of her face flooded his mind "have...have I been out of it for that long?" Genis nodded sadly

"Longer…everybody" he choked "everybody else has died Lloyd…only you, me and Yuan live, though he's been…busy" Lloyd slumped onto the floor crying, why had he locked him self up in his own little world, why was he so selfish, he'll never see his friends again and he didn't say good bye to any of them.

"…Yuan's been trying to find a way to get derris-Kharlan back so we can see Kratos again…" Genis went silent; he knew Lloyd hadn't herd him.

-

The days, months and then years drifted by, the world changed, cities grew, people went about their lives, and Lloyd fell deeper into despair. it was slowly dawning on him that Kratos wasn't coming back, that he had wasted his life to nothing.

Then eventually Lloyd was alone, Genis had pasted away, this time though Lloyd was there to be with him, to bury him, and Lloyd cried for him, cried for days never leaving Genis' side.

-

Yuan walk to Lloyd's house; news reached him of Genis' passing, and over the years they'd become friends; he had come to pay his respects.

He stopped, Tears filling his eyes. Never had he seen such a sight, Lloyd was a broken man, he'd given up hope, he lay by Genis' grave knees to chest cradling himself in the rain.

"Lloyd..." the younger angel didn't look up, he didn't move, as Yuan drew close he noticed the blood on the ground; he ran to Lloyd, and held him in his arms.

"Lloyd…what have you done?" Lloyd looked up at Yuan

"He's…not coming back is he?" Yuan let the tears fall from his eyes and shook his head rocking the younger man gently in his arms.

Slowly a figure approached from behind Yuan, the figure had long dark auburn hair and warm wine eyes, and he smiled gently down at Lloyd.

"..Dad?" Kratos nodded a single tear falling from his face; his hand reached down to caress Lloyd's cheek.

"Daddy…you came back for me…" everything disappeared into white. The rain, the trees even Yuan.

Kratos held Lloyd rocking him gently a warm loving smile on his face "I never left you Lloyd…" his voice was beautiful and warm, Lloyd smiled

"Come on son…lets go home together" Kratos picked Lloyd up they walked through the light into a clearing there was a small stream and a house the sun was shining and warm. Everyone was smiling; everyone was happy, just as Lloyd remembered it to be. Kratos put a hand on Lloyds shoulder smiling

"Welcome home Lloyd"

* * *

_ man writing this made me cry. when i got to the end i was like 'what the hell have i just wrote' it was the ending that got me going _

_please review also i'm still stuck on 'in this together' so if you have any ideas please help.  
_


End file.
